


Heroes

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann doesn't feel heroic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

Title: Heroes  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb, Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 581  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [geniusbee](http://geniusbee.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: Hermann doesn't feel heroic.

Hermann set his chalk down when he heard footsteps behind him. The shoes made a jingling sound and he frowned as he tried to figure out where he’d heard it before. It took him a moment to realize it was from one of Newt’s memories. A chill went down his spine as he turned around.

Hannibal Chau was standing just inside of the doorway. For someone who was supposed to be dead, he looked pretty lively. Hermann could see red patches on the larger man’s face and neck, likely the result of being exposed to whatever lurked inside of a newborn Kaiju’s stomach.

Judging by Hannibal’s relaxed posture, he wasn’t in the Shatterdome for nefarious purposes. Hermann straightened up as Hannibal came in his direction. The crime lord was wearing a black suit embossed with red and gold thread. He smiled at Hermann, showing off his golden grill.

“You must be Dr. Gottlieb.”

It didn’t surprise Hermann that Hannibal knew who he was. Hermann inclined his head. “You’re Hannibal Chau. I’m afraid Dr. Geiszler isn’t here. He’s at a press conference with Miss Mori and Mr. Becket.”

“Shouldn’t you be with them?” Hannibal leaned against a nearby desk. “You helped save the world too.”

Hermann made a rude noise. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t bullshit a bullshitter, Doc.” Hannibal tugged his sunglasses down. “Unlike most of the world, I know what you and that crazy partner of yours did.”

The sight of Hannibal’s mangled eye made Hermann’s stomach lurch. “I think you should leave.”

“I’ll leave when I want to leave.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Hannibal looked Hermann over. “I have your damn Drifting machine in a truck behind the building right now. It was still running when I cut myself out of the Kaiju’s guts. None of your people ever bothered packing it up. Two people Drifted with that thing, not one.”

When Hermann said nothing, Hannibal finally walked over to where he was standing. “I know those Jaeger pilots couldn’t have gone through the Breach without the information you two got from the Kaiju’s brain. Which means you and Geiszler are the real heroes.”

A flare of anger went through Hermann. His fingers tightened on the head of his cane. “What we did was nothing. Good people died trying to save the world, Mr. Chau. We weren’t the ones going toe to toe with those creatures.”

“You really don’t think what you did was important.” Hannibal shook his head. “That’s exactly what puts you at the same level as the people you were just talking about. Even if you don’t consider yourself to be a hero, I think what you did was very brave.”

Hermann blinked. “What did you say?”

“You heard me.”

“We could have both been killed. It shouldn’t have even worked. He made it out of garbage!” He sagged back against his chalkboard. “I’m not like the pilots, Mr. Chau. I’m just a mathematician.”

“Maybe. But the world is still here and you helped make that happen.” Hannibal reached out and gave Hermann’s shoulder a pat. “Anyway, I’ll have my guys leave your machine by the loading bay. Maybe it’ll end up in a museum someday. Tell Geiszler if he wants to check out the remains of the baby, he needs to do it this week. I have a few buyers lined up.”

“I’ll let him know.” Hermann bit his lip. “You really think I’m a hero?”

“Yeah, Doc, I do.”


End file.
